The purpose of this study is evaluate the long-term effectiveness and safety of ziprasidone in the treatment of children and adults with Tourettes syndrome, Obsessive-Compulsive disorder, and Pervasive Development Disorder. Thirty (30) subjects (10 in each diagnosic group) will be enrolled in a one-year, open-label study.